12 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-12 ; Comments * Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist. Sessions *Come #2, recorded 21st January 1993. City Of Fun released on CD EP - String Beggars Banquet BBQ 48CD *In Dust only session, recorded 12th January 1993. Tracklisting *''Handover from Tommy Vance'' 6 *Nirvana: Oh, The Guilt (split single with Jesus Lizard - Puss / Oh, The Guilt) Touch And Go TG83 3 6 *Tiger: Chaos (7" Chaos) Hide & Seek =none=''' §''' *New Bomb Turks: Spinnin' Clock (album - !!Destroy-Oh-Boy!!) Crypt CRYPT 032 3 6 *Come: Sharon Vs Karen (session) 1 # *Elements Of Trance: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine (12") C-Level 3 6 *PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me (solo demo) (Cass - Vox Elite) (Vox Magazine) 3''' *In Dust: Hyperdeemic Nerdle (session) '''2 4 *Therapy?: Totally Random Man''' §''' *Huggy Bear: Her Jazz (7" Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001''' 6''' *Hole In One: A Tale From The Planet Onhcet (12" Tales From The Planet Onhcet) See Saw ‎SW92018''' 4''' *'File b' begins *L407a 11:44-00:25 *''cuts in with John explaining his role in getting Kimble released as a single'' *Fall: Kimble (forthcoming single ) Strange Fruit It is possible that John has played the session tape *''John hopes that before he goes to the great record fair in the sky that he will have a box set of all of the Fall's sessions'' *Come: Wrong Side (session) 1''' *Chuck Willis: New York City 1954 *Shrieking Violets: Do You Remember (7" EP - Shrieking Violets) Broken Rekids SKIP 12 *Jeff Mills: Phase 4 (2x12" album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 1) Tresor TRESOR 11 ''' 4 *In Dust: Magnet Womb (session) 2''' *Electronic: Get The Message (DNA Groove Mix) (12" - Get The Message (DNA Remixes)) Factory FAC287r '''(Phantom Fifty #40) ''' 4''' *Dybbuk: Dopis (album - Ale Čert To Vem) Punc N1 0011-1311 *Junior Delgado: One For The Money (7") Jammy's *L408a 00:25-01:00 *Madder Rose: Madder Rose (7") Rockville ROCK 6101-7 #''' *Madder Rose: I Wanna Sleep In Your Arms (7") Seed SEED 2 ''' 4 *Public Energy: P.A. (v/a 12" - The Silicon Ghetto EP Vol. 1) Accelerate ACC001 *Come: Mercury Falls (session) 1''' *Strangelove: Hysteria Unknown (12") Sermon SER T002 *Shalawame: Twasanswa (album - Samora Machel) Mondeca MON 002 *Even As We Speak: Drown (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 ''' 4 *Directional Force: Alphalink (12" - One Thousand) Magnetic North MAGNET 003 ' 4' *1am news (cut) *L407b 01:01-01:31 *Jack Nitzsche: The Last Race (v/a album - Surfers Mood II) Romulan UFOX16 *In Dust: Boredom Result (session) 2 4 *Robert Wyatt: Te Recuerdo Amanda (album - Mid Eighties) Rough Trade R2952 *Kaos Theory: Cygnus (v/a 12" - The Silicon Ghetto EP Vol. 2) Accelerate ACC002''' 4''' *Fly Ashtray: Snack Bar (v/a album - Soluble Fish) Volume HMS 126-2 *Gallon Drunk: Not Before Time (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA 5''' 4 5''' *''John has trouble lining up the above track, as the grooves are so close, and ends up playing 10 seconds of the previous track. He is then confident that the track he has been trying to play is coming up next "THIS should be Loving Alone, I just bet that it is". Unfortunately he has had the wrong side on the deck and plays a completely different track - a fact to which he is oblivious'' *Ninja Ford: Step Aside (7") Digital-B *L408b 01:31-02:00 *Hump: Humptruck (7" - Hump) Scratch SCRATCH #9 2 5 *Come: City Of Fun (session) 1 5 *Only Ones: City Of Fun (album - Live) Mau Mau MAU 603 *Ray Tracing: The Internal Exterior (12" - Slodato) Irdial Discs 22 IRD RTC 1 ' 5' *Bikini Kill: White Boy (split album with Huggy Bear - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars KRS 206 2 5 *In Dust: Auntie Christ (session) 2 5 *Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (v/a album - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) Ace CDCHD 422 *end of show *'File b' ends Track marked # also available on Peel February 1993 Tracks marked §''' are not yet available File ;Name *b) 1993-02-12 Peel Show L407 L408.mp3 *1) best of peel vol 57 part 2 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 58 part 1 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.54 side a *4) John Peel tape no.54 side b *5) John Peel tape no.55 side a *6) john-peel-52a-1993 ;Length *b) 02:14:42 *1) 47:03 (28:04 to 42:58) (28:04-30:58 unique) *2) 47:11 (to 30:13) (to 6:03 unique) *3) 00:46:00 (from 33:01) (unique) *4) 00:45:55 (5:44-12:06 unique) *5) 00:46:20 *6) 00:46:40 (4:04-17:46) (from 4:04-04:10 and 14:57-17:46 unique) ;Other *b) Created from L407 and L408 of SL Tapes, digitised by '''SB *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 57. Many thanks to Mike. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 58. Many thanks to Mike. *3) 4) 5) Many thanks to Dweemis. DW Tape 54 / DW Tape 55 *6) From HO John Peel 52 1993 ;Available *b) Mooo *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) 4) 5) Youtube *6) Mixcloud Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment